Darkonda
Darkonda is a malicious bounty hunter that works for the United Alliance of Evil and a villain from Power Rangers In Space. History Past Darkonda was involved in hundreds of wars, assassinations, and crimes throughout the universe. Over the years, he compiled a great deal of knowledge throughout the universe and gained numerous connections throughout the galactic underworld. Roughly 12 years before the series, Darkonda captured Andros' sister, Karone for Dark Specter. He also took part in the assaults on the space colony, KO-35, and unleashed Barillian Bugs, a factor that would lead to the colony's eventual evacuation. With the colonists gone, Darkonda used it as a base for a time and looted everything the people had left behind in their hurry. He also apparently had a history with Ecliptor. In Space A number of years later, Darkonda later joined forces with Astronema and won a place as one of her second-in-commands, along with Ecliptor. However he actually planned to kill her and take control of the Dark Fortress, which he did briefly after Astronema remembered who she was and joined the Power Rangers. Though Ecliptor knew what Darkonda was planning, he kept quiet about it after the bounty hunter threatened to tell Astronema who she was. One of his plans to take down the Power Rangers was to infect Carlos with a Barillian Bug, but this plan was foiled. After Astronema was reprogrammed to be evil, Darkonda found himself thrown off of the Dark Fortress. Later he returned to take part in the United Alliance of Evil's assault on the universe and was with Astronema's forces attacking Earth. Upon finding out the she had constructed a missile capable of destroying the planet, Darkonda commandeered it and used it on Dark Specter in an attempt to destroy him. However the Grand Monarch of Evil managed to swallow the bounty hunter's ship before his destruction, taking Darkonda with him. Powers Darkonda is able to teleport great distances by warping space, wields a telescopic sword, grow monsters to giant size, and even absorb other beings into himself, gaining their abilities, but keeping their minds dormant inside him. Darkonda also possesses extra lives and has 9 lives in total. He lost 7 of them onscreen, once at the hands of the Mega Voyager, once by Zhane, once accidentally by one of his traps, twice at the hands of Ecliptor, and once by the Galactic Rover and was down to his last one when he attempted to destroy Dark Specter. Trivia * Darkonda's ability to come back through his extra lives may have been tied to Dark Specter since it was when he realized he had none left that he decided to try and destroy him since the Grand Monarch of Evil wouldn't bring him back when he died anymore. * Darkonda's counterpart in the Super Sentai series, Denji Sentai Megaranger, was Guirail. Category:Super villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Humanoid Category:Service of villain Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster